


Preparativos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [54]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Drama, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Masturbation, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Twincest, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 47] El caos del tour no abarca sólo al tour en sí, sino también al ‘antes’ que le precede.





	Preparativos

**Author's Note:**

> Hay tantas, pero tantas pistas de twincest en este one-shot que me vi obligada al menos a mencionarlo en los tags. Si no lo leyeron entre líneas... Tsk, shame on you.

**Preparativos**

Con un tour a la vuelta de la esquina y mil y un detalles por ultimar, enero se les fue de entre los dedos a una velocidad trepidante. Para Gustav un día era lunes a las siete de la mañana cuando ya estaban en el estudio aporreando con fuerte su batería, y de pronto tras un chasquido ya era viernes en la noche y seguían reunidos resolviendo los problemas que a diario surgían en la logística de recorrer media Europa para promocionar su último disco.

—Casi lo olvido —dijo Bill en una de esas reuniones que empezaban con total seriedad y versaban sobre los aspectos técnicos de su música, pero que una vez finalizaban, se alargaban cuando uno de ellos pedía comida y acababan bebiendo un par de cervezas para relajarse—. La ropa está lista.

—¿Cuál ropa? —Preguntó Gustav, quien ya llevaba tres latas y el cansancio de la semana se le había acumulado en el cuerpo. Una más y estaría listo para acostarse sobre el piso alfombrado y dormir todo lo que le restaba del fin de semana.

—Los disfraces —clarificó Tom, quien seguía escéptico con respecto a subir al escenario vistiendo prendas futuristas que según su gemelo irían a tono con la temática de ciencia ficción que era la base central de los Humanoid. Según lo que había expresado en repetidas ocasiones “detestaba el actuar como payaso frente a las fans y por nada del mundo se pensaba cubrir en látex o colocar una máscara de E.T.”, comentarios que le habían hecho ganador de los reproches de Bill, y en esas discusiones ni Gustav ni Georgie participaban para no verse envueltos más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Por su parte, Gustav estaba resignado con el tema de la ropa. Por cortesía de Dan y Dean Caten había tenido oportunidad de revisar los bocetos y comprobar que lo único uniforme en sus ropas sería la gama de tonos en negro y grises acerados como de nave espacial, y que en realidad sería Bill quien los representara con sus cambios de look extravagantes.

Días después cuando asistieron a la prueba de medidas y comprobaron que sus atuendos consistían sobre todo en jeans, camisetas, y la ocasional chaqueta en cuero con remaches plateados, el suspiro que compartieron fue colectivo y de gran satisfacción para Bill, quien se pavoneó enfundado en una prenda de una sola pieza y hecha con cuero que le hacía lucir como una dominatrix en ciernes.

—Me encanta —manifestó en cada oportunidad que pudo, y se aprovechó de los altos espejos con los que estaba decorado el estudio de los hermanos Caten para dar vueltas y examinarse desde cada ángulo posible hasta quedar del todo satisfecho con su look actual.

Ya antes se había hablado de la posibilidad de que Bill participara en su más reciente pasarela, así que mientras Tom, Georgie y Gustav se ocupaban de intercambiar sus opiniones con respecto a la vestimenta del tour, Bill acompañó a Dean y a Dan a sus oficinas para conversar más en serio esa sugerencia de ser su modelo estrella para la próxima semana de la moda.

—Bill en verdad se ve emocionado —dijo Georgie cuando los tres amigos se sentaron en tres poofs individuales y se acomodaron de tal modo que su charla fuera privada.

—Oh, créeme. Bill _está_ emocionado —recalcó Tom hasta qué punto su gemelo estaba por orinarse de la felicidad en los pantalones—. Sólo espero que no me involucre en su pequeña juego de supermodelo internacional o van a volar sartenes.

—De nuevo —corearon Gustav y Georgie, quienes ya se conocían a la perfección las tácticas combativas de ese par y seguido tenían que esconderles la vajilla para que no se la lanzaran el uno al otro en un ataque de ira.

En lugar de elaborar más de su posición, Tom apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y se les quedó viendo, primero a Georgie, luego a Gustav y de vuelta otra vez a Georgie.

—Ustedes dos… —Comenzó, pero se detuvo y luego guardó silencio por unos largos segundos—. Meh. Da igual.

Gustav se puso nervioso. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir justo en ese instante? Pero entre la espada y la pared de pedirle que se explicara o mejor cambiar el tema, se decantaba por la segunda opción.

—¿También te ofrecieron participar en el desfile? —Suplió Georgie, y Tom asintió.

—Era lo que tenían en mente en un inicio con todo ese rollo de gemelos en acción, pero no, rotundo no. ¿Yo con la misma ropa que Bill y caminando bajo las luces de los reflectores? ¡Ni en mil años! Dan y Dean querían que lleváramos puesto el mismo conjunto de piel negra y alas a juego.

—¡¿Alas?! —Gustav esbozó una mueca.

—Alas, sí —confirmó Tom—. Como una especie de ángel caído, aunque a mí más bien me dio la impresión de pajarraco disecado. Da igual. Les dije que no, y que ninguna cantidad de dinero o promesa de fama me haría cambiar de idea. Los Caten no estaban tan resignados, pero Bill los engatusó con su carisma y bueno…

—Bill no iba a dejar correr esa oportunidad de protagonismo —dijo Georgie con una sonrisa burlona, y a pesar de que el comentario era un poco cruel en contra de su gemelo, Tom no tuvo con qué refutarlo, así que en su lugar aceptó que así había sido.

—Exacto. Y de la que me salvé. No tengo nada en contra de que Bill intente conseguir una segunda carrera como modelo, pero que por favor no me arrastre a su locura. Yo más bien soy del tipo que prefiere estar a la sombra y trabajar desde ahí sus talentos.

—Nah, ese es Gustav —señaló Georgie al baterista con el pulgar—, que si por él fuera, preferiría que los encargados de iluminación lo dejaran en paz durante los conciertos. Tú en cambio vas y vienes entre la sombra de bastidores y la luz de Bill.

—Qué puedo decir —se encogió Tom de hombros—. Soy una polilla.

Gustav arqueó las cejas. —Qué… analogía más extraña. Tan sólo di que quieres la fama sin todos los extras negativos que acarrea.

—Como las fans que esta mañana se negaban a moverse para que pasara la camioneta —dijo Tom, y el ambiente divertido que antes había reinado entre ellos se diluyó hasta desaparecer.

—Mejor olvidemos eso y hagamos planes para el desfile en el que va a participar Bill. Es decir, ¿nos sentaremos en primera fila para aplaudirle o hasta atrás por si acaso hace el ridículo?

—Atrás, por supuesto —gruñó Tom—. Si se cae en esos tacones que planea usar no quiero que después me enfoquen las cámaras a mí y digan que estamos emparentados.

—Claaaro —ironizaron Gustav y Georgie en coro, la segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, y esta vez Tom no les dio la oportunidad de salirse con la suya.

—Chicos, en serio —exhaló aire—. Por mí no hay problema que se estén convirtiendo en gemelos, hey, que después de todo es genial y todos deberíamos nacer con uno, pero me están asustando.

Georgie puso los ojos en blanco, y al parecer Gustav le imitó, porque la expresión del rostro de Tom se avinagró un poco más.

—No jodan… —Masculló éste—. Lo han hecho a posta, seguro.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Le dio Gustav un golpe en el tobillo con el pie—. Después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos en el último mes…

—Durmiendo lado a lado en los viajes en avión.

—O en el piso de mi viejo cuarto.

—Y los paseos en New York.

—No olvides las salidas a fumar en el porche de atrás.

—También en el balcón.

Poco a poco y sin que ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de la forma en que gravitaban uno en torno al otro, Gustav y Georgie pasaron de estar lado a lado hasta girarse y quedar de frente y con una sonrisa bobalicona después de rememorar las semanas que habían pasado juntos con sus familias.

En cambio, fue Tom quien se los señaló.

—Ok, ya entendí. Basta ustedes dos con esa actuación de siameses unidos por la cadera porque me dan náuseas.

Georgie sonrió de lo más satisfecha. —Perfecto. Mi cuota mínima del día se ha cumplido.  

Enfrascándose en una media pelea en la que Tom y Georgie se chincharon mutuamente sin llegar a ofenderse de verdad, Gustav quedó en segundo término y consultando su reloj de pulso cada tantos minutos porque estaba aburrido y quería volver al estudio lo antes posible para finiquitar los pendientes del día y retirarse temprano.

No fue sino hasta casi una hora después cuando Bill volvió de las oficinas de DSquared2 con la noticia de que no sólo sería un modelo en el desfile de los Caten, sino que además sería la atracción principal, y después se fue por las ramas describiendo su vestuario, que en efecto tenía una decoración con plumas negras a la espalda y que le hizo ganador de un “pajarraco disecado” por parte de Tom entre accesos falsos de tos, lo que conllevo a que ese par se sentara lado a lado en la camioneta para seguir discutiendo.

Mejor para Georgie y Gustav, quienes pasaron a hacer lo mismo en el asiento trasero al suyo, y aprovechando que nadie les prestaba atención, entrelazaron los dedos y los mantuvieron a la vista sobre el asiento en un acto de desafío para cualquiera que tuviera una opinión negativa al respecto.

Durante el trayecto de veintisiete minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos que se demoraron en volver al estudio para proseguir con su itinerario de trabajo, nadie osó mirar en su dirección, y con todo, tanto para Gustav como para Georgie simbolizó una pequeña victoria.

Una de tantas que estaban por venir, porque confiaban ellos, iban a ganar esa guerra.

 

Durante el paso de Bill por los reflectores del modelaje, Gustav y Georgie aceptaron asientos en la parte trasera del evento, libres por fin de la atención que por ese rato al menos se iba a concentrar en Bill y en su ascenso a la fama como modelo de alta costura. En un segundo lugar nada despreciable, Tom había sido cambiado de asiento a la primera fila, y aunque los hermanos Caten les ofrecieron el mismo trato preferencial, ni Gustav ni Georgie lo aceptaron por comodidad a sus intereses.

Esa noche fue de celebración, y aprovechando que habían viajado hasta Milán y tenían energía de sobra, el consenso fue salir a unos de los famosos clubes de la región y pasarla en grande. David no los había acompañado, pero no hizo falta su presencia para reservar una mesa en el área VIP y asegurarse que los ríos de alcohol comenzaran a fluir.

Su visita a Milán coincidió con la de un reconocido DJ sueco que estaba ahí para un festival de música electrónica, así que cuando lo anunciaron por los altavoces como la atracción principal de la velada y los gritos de los presentes se dejaron escuchar en algarabía, Gustav se cubrió los oídos para protegerse de una sordera temprana.

—Estoy acostumbrado al ruido de la batería, pero esto es ridículo —le comentó a Georgie, quien sentada a su lado en un _booth_ con forma de medialuna, bebía un trago que era cincuenta por ciento azúcar y el resto alcohol, plus un peligroso tinte verde brillante que en el juego de luces brillaba en tonos neón.

—¿Es que acaso no conoces al DJ? Hay gente que viene desde Londres para escucharlo —respondió ella un par de decibeles debajo de lo que propiamente se consideraría un grito.

Apenas tenían media hora de haber llegado, pero en ese lapso el club se llenó hasta el tope máximo de su capacidad, y la multitud que se agolpaba en la pista central de la planta alta era todo un espectáculo digno de contemplar mientras se movían de aquí a allá al ritmo de la música.

Con una vista privilegiada del local desde su posición elevada, Gustav barrió con la mirada la superficie atestada de la planta baja y se entretuvo admirando las ropas y peinados de quienes habían asistido. Por tratarse de Milán, era por demás común la presencia de hijitos de papi y mami que iban a la última moda y no se cortaban ni un pelo en demostrarlo. Se les reconocía con facilidad por la desenvoltura con la que se movían, y también porque eran los que en las esquinas se inclinaban sobre una raya de cocaína y aspiraban con la presteza de quien tiene práctica y se siente orgulloso de ello.

—Qué talento, ¿eh? —Corroboró Georgie con él una escena por demás asombrosa cuando una chica que apenas debía de pesar los cincuenta kilos a pesar de que en estatura seguro alcanzaba a Bill sin tacones se consumía tres líneas en la mesa que estaba justo debajo de ellos.

Gustav se tocó la nariz. —Me duele de tan sólo verlos.

A la hora de haber arribado, Tom bajó al sanitario, y al volver trajo consigo un par de chicas de grandes pechos y amplios traseros que “por casualidad me topé en el camino y quienes eran de lo más agradables”, según su descripción literal. Bill no dio muestras de estar complacido, pero permitió que una de ellas se sentara a su lado. El acomodo resultó de tal manera que los gemelos quedaron rodeados por ellas que eran tres, y con tal tino que Gustav se vio atrapado entre Georgie y una chica italiana que sin ningún tapujo le colocó la mano en la rodilla, y en el lapso de cinco minutos la subió hasta casi ponérsela en la entrepierna.

Georgie fingió desinterés a pesar de que la mesa era pequeña y claramente podía presenciar las tácticas descaradas de esa chica, no así Gustav, quien no estaba interesado en su acompañante y le cortó todo intento de avance por su pierna.

De los cuatro, sólo Tom sonreía y movía los pies al ritmo de la música, así que sus tres acompañantes lo invitaron a la pista de baile y allá él las siguió sin remordimientos por dejar a Bill detrás.

—Idiota… —Masculló Bill cuando su gemelo se dirigió a las escaleras con una chica a cada lado y agarrándoles el trasero con familiaridad.

—Bah, no te amargues —dijo Georgie—. Es tu gran noche.

—Pero Tom-… —Replicó Bill con un cierto tono de berrinche que le restó diez años de edad mental.

—Al diablo con Tom —se recorrió Gustav en el _booth_ y jaló a Bill de la orilla al centro del asiento para que los tres no tuvieran que gritar para hacerse escuchar—. Tú bebe y disfrútalo, que el tour está a la vuelta de la esquina y no volveremos a estar así en meses.

Uniéndose a Gustav en su sugerencia, Georgie alzó su copa y no la bajó hasta que los otros levantaron las suyas y las chocaron.

—Hasta el fondo —dijo, y los tres bebieron hasta que no quedó ni una gota en las paredes del cristal.

Para cuando Tom volvió, sobre la mesa se había acumulado una buena cantidad de copas y botellas vacías, y el mesero encargado de atenderlos estaba descargando una nueva ronda de más tragos con nombres exóticos y coloridos estridentes.

—¿Y tus amiguitas? —Cuestionó Bill a su gemelo con tal saña y mala intención que Gustav y Georgie se pusieron a la defensiva por si acaso ese par no se medía y decidían comenzar una batalla campal en pleno club—. ¿O es que te han dejado solo cuando vieron que sólo eres el guitarrista de _mi_ banda?

Gustav siseó. Bill acababa de cagarla en grande con esa marca de propiedad, y Georgie fue de la misma impresión al esbozar una mueca.

—¡¿Tu banda?! —Exclamó Tom, pese a todo, no tan enojado como podría estarlo—. Vale, tu banda. Pues no, se fueron porque no encontraron lo que buscaban.

—¿Ah sí? —Centellearon los ojos de Bill—. ¿Y qué era exactamente eso que buscaban y que no encontraron contigo?

—Alguien para tener un cuarteto, y no hablo de cuerdas —respondió el mayor de los gemelos, levantando una de las copas que se encontraba a la mitad y olisqueando antes de acabarse su contenido—. Ah, tentador pero no mi estilo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Inquirió Gustav, quien de Tom conocía dos facetas: Una la de Tom Kaulitz, guitarrista de Tokio Hotel, galán empedernido y mujeriego incorregible que se empeñaba en aparentar frente a las cámaras y que saltaba de cama en cama a la menor oportunidad; y la otra de Tom Kaulitz, al que sólo conocían familiares y amigos cercanos, y que en los últimos cinco años sólo había tenido un par de noviazgos que se contaban con los dedos de una mano y que nunca superaban la marca de los treinta días.

—Desde… —El brillo en sus ojos se equiparó al de Bill, quien esperaba de él una respuesta convincente—. Desde que maduré y esos revolcones de una noche dejaron de significar algo.

Bill sonrió satisfecho, no así Gustav, quien no quiso dejar que el tema se le escapara.

—No jodas, Kaulitz —dijo burlón, sacando el valor de todo del alcohol que ya corría por sus venas—. Te conozco desde casi la mitad de mi vida y tú nunca has sido ningún casanova. Es más, de no ser porque sería casi imposible, me apostaría a que sigues siendo virgen y que lo demás es fanfarronería barata para encubrirlo.

—Gus —le apretó Georgie el brazo por encima del codo como advertencia, pero éste prosiguió.

—Tal vez he exagerado un poco mis números para la cámara —dijo Tom—, pero virgen no soy.

—Uhm, qué calor hace aquí, ¿no lo creen? —Señaló Bill de pronto en un desesperado intento por calmar los ánimos y cambiar de tópico—. Me vendría bien un poco de agua helada. Tom, acompáñame —jaló a su gemelo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y éste no tuvo otra opción más que seguirle.

Al desaparecer escaleras abajo y hasta que volvieron a quedar en su campo de vista, Georgie se mantuvo callada, pero ni un segundo más resistió a partir de que ella y Gustav estuvieron a solas en su _booth_.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué fue eso de antes?

Gustav se giró hacia ella, y la pesadez en sus párpados delató cuánto había bebido. —¿Uh?

—Te pasaste de… —Georgie se detuvo y suspiró—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Sólo discúlpate con Tom cuando vuelva y ya está.

—¿Disculparme de qué o por qué?  Fue él quien empezó.

—¿Empezó _qué_ , Gustav?

—Ugh, no sé, pero… —Refunfuñando Gustav entre dientes; el resto de su oración se perdió entre la estridencia de la música.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

—Sólo un poco más que tú.

—Claro, _sólo_ un poco… —Georgie apretó la mandíbula. —No estoy para entrar en detalles ahora mismo, pero cuando vuelva Tom lo arreglas con él o esta noche vas a dormir con la única compañía de tu mano derecha.

—Ach, no, ¿en serio?

Después de insistir y de paso para ahorrar en gastos, se habían hospedado en dos habitaciones con camas dobles, y como era de suponerse, Gustav y Georgie habían tenido planes de sacar provecho de su situación y sólo utilizar una, pero con esa amenaza que recién acababa de recibir, Gustav ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera a ser posible.

Por fortuna para Gustav, para cuando los gemelos volvieron todo el asunto ya era agua pasada y no hubo ninguna rencilla pendiente por zanjar, así que se dedicaron a beber alcohol con renovado vigor. Tom no quiso quedarse atrás, y repuso parte de las rondas que se había perdido antes, así que antes de las tres horas de haber ingresado al club, los cuatro estaban listos para dar por finalizada su salida.

—Aw, ¿sin bailar ni una canción? —Puso Georgie un puchero, porque si bien estaba con ellos en que era buena hora para retirarse, al mismo tiempo se cabeza se movía al ritmo de la música.

—Vamos, ya será en otra ocasión —dijo Tom, entrelazando brazos con ella y ayudando a Gustav quien era el que del otro lado tiraba de ella para acercarla a la salida.

A las afueras del club, los recibió un viento frío del que temprano habían oído mencionar por una de las recepcionistas que los atendió en su hotel y que les previno del Favonio, nombre bajo el que se le conocía en la región, y que en pocas palabras venía a ser el aire helado proveniente de las montañas y que volvía en forma de bruma. A pesar de que dicha bruma se apreciaba en la distancia, el cielo sobre sus cabezas se encontraba despejado de cualquier otra nube.

—Qué bonito —comentó Bill de lo más soñador y caminando a duras penas sobre sus tacones por la acera.

Ya que su hotel estaba a un par de manzanas de distancia, el convenio general había sido recorrer el tramo de regreso a pie para darle oportunidad al cuerpo de sudar un poco del alcohol que habían ingerido y de paso refrescarse del calor y la humedad que había reinado dentro de la discoteca.

—¿Mi cabello huele a humo? —Preguntó Georgie a nadie en particular y arrugando la nariz—. ¿Tom? ¿Gustav? —Se dirigió a sus dos compañeros de banda que caminaban lado a lado con ella.

—Lo más probable —fue la respuesta de Tom.

Gustav en cambio se acercó a ella y le aspiró a la altura del cuello con soltura. —Una pizca. No mal, sólo que se mezcla con el del champú.

—Tendré que llegar a bañarme.

—¿A estas horas? —Se sumó Bill a su conversación—. El agua caliente del hotel es bastante intermitente, y a estas horas seguro que es peor. Te va a dar una jodida pulmonía.

—Pues lleno la tina y ya está.

—Mala idea —se metió Tom—. Si te descuidas un segundo puedes acabar ahogada. Por no dejar de lado que de todos nosotros eres quien va más ebria. Es un riesgo innecesario.

—Oh, pero Gustav me puede bañar —sonrió Georgie de oreja a oreja y se volteó hacia el baterista, quien hizo lo posible para aparentar tranquilidad—. ¿Verdad que sí, Gusti?

—Uhmmm… —Hesitó éste, ya que Bill había reducido la distancia entre él y el grupo de ellos tres que iba detrás suyo y les lanzaba dagas envenenadas por los ojos cada vez que miraba por encima de su hombro.

—Tendrás que lavarme el cabello con cuidado y enjabonarme de pies a cabeza porque uf, he sudado ahí adentro. Hacía calor —siguió Georgie sin remordimientos de los líos en que se iban adentrando más y más—. Y después me envuelves en una toalla y me secas con cuidado. Luego me untas mi loción y-…

—Insisto que una ducha por un poco de humo en el cabello es una exageración —gruñó Bill, tan corta la distancia entre él y los demás que cada pisada era un riesgo en el que si calculaban mal le iban a sacar el zapato por accidente en una mal pisada—. Y además, tal vez Gustav se quiere ir a dormir ya y molestarlo con esa petición tan extraña sólo sea un fastidio para él.

—¿Lo es? —Se intensificó el puchero de Georgie.

—Nah —fue la respuesta de Gustav—. No lo es.

Bill farfulló algo entre dientes que ninguno de ellos pudo captar, pero no era necesario. Era obvio que la causa de su malestar era ese simple baño, pero ofuscado como estaba por los cocteles que había bebido, sus argumentos no tenían el peso que él quería imprimirles. A pesar de ello, lo intentó una última vez.

—Vale, pues si te quieres duchar a como dé lugar, yo te ayudaré.

—¡¿Tú?! —Saltó Tom, quien hasta entonces había participado como espectador de un gran partido en el cual se perfilaba un ganador indiscutible (¿o debía decir que dos de ellos sobre uno?), pero que con ese cambio de táctica, otra vez volvían a estar en empate.

—Yo, ¿y qué? ¿O es que eso de ‘somos como hermanos, jamás la vería como mujer’ no aplica para mí como para ustedes? —Refutó el argumento favorito de Tom y de Gustav cuando Georgie se encontraba de por medio y que seguido caldeaba los ánimos.

—Hey… —Renegó Tom, y Gustav achicó los ojos listo para sacar los colmillos, pero fue Georgie quien encontró la solución.

—Bueno, si tanto ansías verme desnuda… —Dicho con la voz más melosa que alguno de ellos le hubiera escuchado jamás. Sólo equiparable a la que utilizaba en el pasado cuando necesitaba que Saki bajara en su lugar a la farmacia y le comprara toallas sanitarias y una barra extra grande de chocolate.

—¡No es eso! —Negó Bill que esas fueran sus motivaciones.

—Aw, ¿estás seguro? Porque planeaba que se me resbalara el jabón y agacharme por él en mi pose más sexy… La he ensayado en el espejo incontables veces y ya soy una experta.

Bill se estremeció visiblemente. —Ew, sólo… ew.

—¡Gay! —Corearon Gustav y Tom para fastidiarlo, y ya fuera porque estaba en un momento vulnerable, lo habían atrapado con las defensas bajas, el alcohol había hecho estragos en su sistema, y su cerebro había decidió que era el momento de tener un cortocircuito, si no es que una combinación de esos cuatro factores, lo cierto es que Bill se paralizó con un pie en el aire y el resultado no fue otro más que una colisión entre ellos cuatro… Seguida de un secreto que había circulado entre ellos por años y del que no habrían tenido confirmación de no ser porque Bill explotó.

—¡¿Y qué si soy gay, uh?! —Se giró en redondo hacia ellos y su mirada agresiva se posó tanto en sus dos amigos como en su gemelo—. ¡¿Y qué si me gusta el pene?! ¿Algún problema con eso o lo resolvemos a puñetazos aquí mismo? ¡Porque puedo ser marica, pero todavía sigo siendo hombre!

—Bill… —Siseó Tom, extendiendo un brazo para tocarlo, pero su amago fue repelido al instante con un manotazo contundente.

—Rápido, llamen a la prensa porque el famoso Bill Kaulitz por fin salió del clóset que conduce a las inhóspitas tierras de Narnia —ironizó Georgie—. Bah, qué noticia.

La reacción de Gustav fue similar. —Enhorabuena por admitirlo. Es un niño, ¡y es gay! —Rió de su propio chiste, y la fuerza de sus carcajadas hizo que Georgie perdiera el equilibrio que él le proporcionaba y que se tambaleara.

—¿Tom? —Exigió de su gemelo una reacción, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Somos uno, ¿recuerdas? —Hizo mención de su vínculo especial—. Yo siempre lo supe.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada antes? —Inquirió Bill con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Tom se mordió el labio inferior y jugueteó con su piercing como era costumbre suya cada vez que se sentía arrinconado entre la espada y la pared. Una mirada a Gustav y a Georgie lo traicionó, y el mensaje fue claro: “Aquí no, no con ellos a un lado, hablemos en privado”, que Bill aceptó con una cabeceada.

El resto del trayecto hasta su hotel se dio en silencio y en dos grupos más equilibrados. Tom y Bill por delante rozando hombro con hombro, y atrás Gustav y Georgie, quienes habían lanzado toda precaución y caminaban con los dedos entrelazados bajo el pretexto de necesitarse para mantener el equilibrio.

En el lobby del hotel reinaba una calma escalofriante, y sólo un mozo los atendió para presionar el botón del ascensor y desearles que tuvieran una excelente noche.

Su viaje hasta la cuarta planta en la que estaba hospedados sirvió para librarse de la opresión que ese recinto les había dejado con su decoración cargada y silencio absoluto, y cuando por fin las compuertas se abrieron y ante ellos apareció el pasillo desolado que conducía a sus habitaciones, el peso de lo ocurrido minutos atrás se cernió sobre ellos como una avalancha.

—Yo… —Se humedeció Bill los labios en búsqueda de una frase inicial que pusiera fin a la angustia que bullía en su pecho.

—Sigues siendo Bill —dio Georgie un paso al frente y lo abrazó por la cintura—, nuestro Bill. El mismo Bill de siempre, ¿correcto?

Éste tragó saliva en un burdo intento por deglutir la bola de nervios que se le había atorado en la garganta.

Gustav se unió al ruedo. —Hey, que no es como si de pronto fueras gay y eso lo cambiara todo entre nosotros. Tú siempre has sido gay, es sólo que ahora lo hemos confirmado, pero el resto sigue igual.

Lentamente Bill correspondió al abrazo de Georgie, y escondió el rostro en su mollera. —Chicos… Gracias, en serio. Gracias…

—Yo soy bisexual —rompió Tom con la atmósfera de camaradería que se había instalado entre ellos y la sustituyó por un frío glacial, ya que ninguno de ellos lo vio venir.

Sólo Georgie fue testigo del quedo ‘oh’ que Bill exhaló cerca de su oreja.

El mayor de los gemelos bufó. —Bill y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo. A ambos nos dan repulsión las coles de Bruselas y nos gusta el pene.

Georgie se soltó un poco de Bill y extendió su brazo para abarcar a Tom, quien gustoso aceptó ser parte de ese abrazo de tres al que correspondió con fuerza desmedida y temblores.

—Gustav, di algo por favor —suplicó el mayor de los gemelos con gesto compungido mientras esperaba a que el baterista reaccionara más allá de quedarse con la vista perdida y la boca semiabierta.

—Gus… —Se unió Georgie a la moción.

Éste suspiró desde lo más hondo del cuerpo y expulsó su alma en el proceso, porque ésta se le había desprendido desde las entrañas y abandonado su recipiente.

De la misma manera en que la salida del clóset de Bill no le había causado ninguna molestia o sorpresa porque ya se lo veía venir desde cinco minutos después de conocerlo todos esos años atrás, Tom se encontraba al otro lado del espectro, y ni en un millón de años habría adivinado que éste sentía atracción (poca o mucha) por sus congéneres del mismo sexo. Que vale, eran gemelos y todo eso, pero tan diferentes el uno del otro que el coincidir en ese punto en específico era… raro.

No bueno, no malo, sólo… raro. Muy raro.

—¿Has…? —Alcanzó a formular a pesar de la estática mental que le impedía racionalizar como ser pensante—. ¿Con otro hombre?

Estrujando a Georgie con la misma fuerza que lo hacía Bill, ambos utilizándola como escudo contra el mundo, Tom asintió.

—Sí —fue la seca respuesta.

—Y eso… ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde siempre. Desde que tengo uso de la memoria. Yo… —Tom cerró los ojos, como si esa admisión fuera más de lo que sus fuerzas podían tolerar—. Yo perdí mi virginidad con otro hombre.

—P-Pero…

—No ibas tan errado hace rato cuando señalaste que mi lista de conquistas es un noventa y nueve por ciento de ficción —admitió el mayor de los gemelos, y sobre la espalda de Georgie, la mano de éste y la de Bill se unieron con fuerza.

—Ah. —Gustav se rascó la punta de la nariz—. Ok.

Georgie aprovechó su cercanía con los gemelos para susurrarles un mensaje a cada uno en el oído, y después con cuidado desprenderse de ellos y dejarlos ahí, codo con codo y expresión desvalida de quienes han perdido su única tabla de salvación. Luego ella se acercó a Gustav, y jalando de él por la muñeca los llevó a ambos a la habitación que sería suya durante su estancia en Milán.

—Di buenas noches, Gustav —le ordenó, y éste así lo cumplió.

—Buenas… Uhm, noches —murmuró anonadado.

En el pasillo quedaron los Kaulitz con idénticas expresiones, y eso fue lo último que supo Gustav de ellos durante esa velada.

Apenas encontrarse detrás de la protección de su puerta, Gustav se dirigió a Georgie por respuestas.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Claro —contestó ella, apoyada con una mano en la pared y un pie alzado para descalzarse los zapatos de tacón que se había puesto.

Sin mediar palabras de por medio, Gustav se arrodilló frente a ella y la ayudó con ese trabajo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Georgie suspiró. —Desde siempre —repitió Georgie el diálogo que Gustav y Tom habían mantenido antes—. Tom me lo confesó desde hace años, o más bien, lo cuestioné al respecto después de que presencié cierta escena irrefutable, así que…

—¿Y no me dijiste nada? —Reclamó Gustav, soltando el listón del tobillo de Georgie, quien para entonces ya había liberado el otro y aprovechó para posicionarse descalza sobre ambos pies en el suelo.

Dando dos pasos sobre el piso helado, Georgie se giró para que Gustav le ayudara con la cremallera del vestido que traía puesto.

—No era mi secreto, así que tampoco era mi derecho el divulgarlo.

—Pensé que tú y yo nos contábamos todo —dijo Gustav, dolido.

—Mmm, lo sé y lo siento. Moría de ganas por compartirlo contigo, pero también creía que el momento y el lugar indicados se presentarían por si solos, y que no valía la pena forzarlos. —Georgie se levantó el cabello mientras Gustav deslizaba la cremallera, y al terminar se bajó las mangas por los brazos y el vestido quedó hecho un ovillo a sus pies.

En topa interior y con la piel erizada de frío, Georgie abrió los brazos para recibir a Gustav, quien la rodeó con tal intensidad que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos hasta impactarse contra la pared.

—¿Me perdonas? —Preguntó ella, plantando besos castos en su rostro, y Gustav asintió.

—No podría estar enojado contigo.

—Ya. Sé bien a lo que te refieres.

Gustav le correspondió un par de besos, pero en lugar de roces, él se afanó con mordiscos, lamidas y marcarla con los dientes a la altura de la clavícula. Georgie arqueó la espalda, y subió una de sus piernas a la cadera de Gustav, quien la recibió y bajó las manos de su cintura a su trasero.

—Cama… —Musitó Georgie—. Llévame a la cama.

Sin rechistar, Gustav así lo hizo y los gemelos y su intempestiva salida del clóset no tardaron en pasar a segundo término.

 

De vuelta en Alemania, iniciaron el mes de febrero con el pie derecho al confirmar dos autobuses en lugar de uno como en tours pasados. Inicialmente había sido una idea urdida entre Gustav y Georgie para de una vez por todas tener un poco de privacidad, y convencer a Bill de que en realidad era lo mejor para la banda (y para él) no fue tan difícil como creyeron en un inicio.

—Tan sólo piénsalo —se les unió Tom al plan de convencer a su gemelo, porque era tan grande su colección de gorras y pañoletas que ocupaba dos de las maletas más grandes—. Lo que gastemos en el autobús extra lo ahorraremos en hoteles.

—Siempre decimos lo mismo, y a la primera oportunidad rentamos cuartos —refutó Bill, que no estaba seguro a por qué tanta insistencia de dividirse en dos autobuses, no que fuera opuesto a la sugerencia, pero le extrañaba que tan de pronto saliera a colación.

—Visualiza esto —se sumó Gustav a la conversación—. La cola al baño sería más corta, y el retrete estaría más limpio que nunca.

—Ya no me escucharías rezongar porque alguno de ustedes desconsiderados olvidara bajar la tapa o limpiar sus gotas de pis —dijo Georgie, y Bill se acarició el mentón con sus dedos perfectamente manicurados.

—¿Qué ha dicho David al respecto? —Inquirió el menor de los gemelos.

—Oh, es que antes de hablarlo con él queríamos que tú estuvieras de nuestra parte —comentó Gustav—. Ya sabes, para ser un frente unido.

—Mmm, no sé… Suena tentador, pero algo no me cuadra por completo. ¿Cómo serían los grupos?

—Como siempre —dijo Georgie—. Tú y Tom, Gustav y yo, a menos que quieras hacer un intercambio. Seguro que a Tom no le importa venirse conmigo y que tú descubres un nuevo placer en los ronquidos de Gustav.

—No lo creo —masculló Bill, quien ya bastante tenía con que Tom y Georgie lo excluyeran cuando se ponían a trabajar con sus instrumentos y también cuando se ejercitaban juntos. De por sí ya antes eran amigos cercanos, pero en el último año se habían convertido en uña y mugre, y aunque estaba seguro de que nada más ocurría entre ellos dos, siempre estaba alerta—. Puedes quedarte con Gustav.

—Genial —exclamaron éste y Georgie al unísono, lo que generó reacciones opuestas. Bill arqueó una ceja y Tom disimuló su risa con un leve acceso de tos.

—Eso es… curioso —murmuró Bill—. ¿Desde cuándo están tan compenetrados?

—Lo aprendimos de ustedes —dijo Gustav—. Y después de todos estos años de convivencia, no me sorprendería que nuestros próximos análisis resulten idénticos, con el mismo tipo de sangre y todo eso.

—Ya que mencionan eso… —Los interrumpió David, que hasta entonces había permanecido en un rincón de la sala de ensayos y revisando papelería—. Antes de salir al tour es necesario que pasen su revisión médica anual. El seguro de vida lo pide como garantía antes de un viaje laboral de más de dos meses de duración o en el que se visitarán más de tres países, y ustedes reúnen ambos requisitos.

Un coro de quejidos reverberó en la habitación.

—Si les sirve de consuelo —siguió su manager con inmutarse—, todos los miembros del equipo tendremos que pasar por las mismas pruebas.

—Pues no, no nos sirve de consuelo —gruñó Bill, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones y cruzándose de brazos—. Odio que me saquen sangre, y más la recolección de muestras.

—Ew —esbozaron una mueca los restantes miembros de la banda, porque además de orina y sangre había que guardar muestras fecales de tres días, y la perspectiva de almacenar un poco para completar la cantidad tal como venía en las instrucciones les revolvía el estómago. Peor porque tenían que almacenarlas en un sitio fresco, y el único disponible era el refrigerador del estudio, del que durante esos días y por al menos las siguientes semanas, no volverían a consumir nada que proviniera de su interior.

—Pues váyanse resignando —continuó David al tiempo que estampaba su firma al pie de varias páginas y después se retiraba las gafas de leer de la nariz para acariciarse el área donde se apoyaban—, porque las consultas empiezan la semana entrante y se llevarán a cabo en dos sesiones. Lo que me lleva a… —David rebuscó en su pila de papeles hasta que extrajo los indicados—. Esto.

Cada uno recibió de su manager un fajo de hojas unidas con grapa de lo que parecía un formulario, y en efecto, apenas leer unas cuantas líneas, comprobaron que eso era.

—Oh, pero Dave —refunfuñó Tom al contar ocho hojas en total—. Esto es larguísimo. Nos tardaremos siglos en rellenarlo. ¿No puedo hacerlo alguno de los asistentes personales o tú?

—Muchas de esas preguntas son de carácter personal y privado, así que no —respondió éste—. Tienen que ser lo más honestos posibles. Sasha les entregará un sobre de papel manila para que después los guarden ahí y se lo entreguen al médico de la aseguradora que los atienda. Él o ella según sea el caso es quien se encargará de revisarlos y ponerles el sello de aprobación.

Por un par de minutos nadie dijo nada. Cada uno se había concentrado en leer por encima los papeles, y de vez en cuando llamaban la atención del resto de los miembros de la banda con algún número de pregunta y compartían risas o exclamaciones según fuera el caso.

—Joder, esto es más que un poco invasivo, Dave —dijo Bill al cabo de un rato—. Aquí no hay espacio para una pizca de intimidad. Es que hasta me preguntan por la última vez que tuve sexo y si usé protección.

—¿Y la usaste? —Le chanceó Gustav, ganándose a cambio un dedo medio alzado y orgulloso.

—No es asunto tuyo, y de nadie ya que estamos, mucho menos de los burócratas que trabajan en la compañía de seguros a la que estamos afiliados.

—Soy consciente de ello —asintió su manager—, pero con las reglas de la aseguradora, y si quieren tener un seguro de vida que cubra cualquier tipo de inconveniente les aconsejo devolverme esas hojas completamente contestadas a más tardar para el viernes. La primera consulta será el día ocho, y la segunda el diez, así que quiero que empiecen a recolectar sus muestras de ya saben qué desde ese mismo viernes. Sin excusas y sin pretextos, quiero ver esos ocho frascos llenos en el refrigerador el lunes a las ocho en punto de la mañana.

Los cuatro miembros de la banda le dedicaron ojos en blanco y expresiones malhumoradas, pero el “sí, David, lo que tú digas” fue colectivo.

—Eso sería todo por hoy —finalizó su manager la visita que les había hecho y pasó a retirarse, dejándolos con las siguientes horas libres para hacer con ellas lo que les viniera en gana, y en vista de que ya habían ensayado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, los cuatro decidieron retirarse a su residencia y en el camino comprar comida para llevar.

Como Tom los había conducido, los cuatro se montaron en su camioneta Escalade, y apenas colocarse los cinturones de seguridad salieron al tránsito.

—Este cuestionario es de dementes —siguió protestando Bill durante los siguientes cinco semáforos en los que hicieron alto—. Es decir, ¿a quién diablos le interesa la frecuencia de las veces que me masturbo? ¿Qué piensan hacer con ese dato?

—Creo que tiene algo que ver con el cáncer de testículo —dijo Gustav, y tanto Georgie como Bill se giraron hacia él con expresiones pasmadas, en cambio que Tom se tuvo que contentar con un rápido vistazo a través del espejo retrovisor. El baterista se removió incómodo en su asiento—. ¿Qué? Lo vi en un programa de Discovery Channel. Era uno de esos especiales de sexualidad humana, y al parecer es saludable que el semen no se almacene, sino que siga… pues… Fluyendo.

Georgie carraspeó. —Gracias por ser tan gráfico. Ahora cada vez que hablen de los ríos fluyendo hacia el mar pensaré que son ríos de semen.

—Eso es peor todavía —rió Tom, luchando por mantener su atención en el tráfico y no en sus chistes obscenos—. Al menos en mi caso ese no es un problema.

—¡Ach, Tom! —Le reclamó su gemelo con un golpe en el brazo—. Eres un cerdo.

—Entonces por definición tú también eres un cerdo. ¿Gemelos idénticos, recuerdas? ¡Oink, oink! —Imitó a ese animal, y el sonido resultó tan similar que Gustav y Georgie se soltaron riendo a carcajadas en el asiento trasero.

—¡Vuélvelo a hacer!

—¡Oink, oink! —Exageró Tom todavía más los ruidos—. Somos los cerditos Kaulitz en acción.

—No son nada graciosos —gruñó Bill, cruzando los brazos al frente y enfurruñándose—. Además, no seré el único que tenga que rellenar el formulario con datos tan secretos. Ustedes también van a sufrir.

—Bah, cinco veces. Por lo menos —dijo Tom.

—Vaya —chasqueó Gustav la lengua—. Igual, aunque a veces es menos, pero nunca paso de tres para abajo.

Georgie exhaló por la nariz. —Novatos.

—¿Ah sí? —La retó Gustav.

—Por lo menos diez, o quince —dijo ella con total satisfacción—. Ventajas de ser mujer.

—¿De qué demonios hablan? —Intervino Bill, quien por ir viendo los edificios desde su ventanilla se había perdido el tópico del que dialogaban.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Ironizó Tom, pero Bill solo arqueó una ceja.

—Sólo dilo.

—Veces que nos masturbamos a la semana, Bill. Así aparece en el cuestionario, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? —Lo sacó Gustav de las tinieblas, y la faz del menor de los gemelos se convirtió en un poema tragicomédico.

—¡No!

—¡Sí! —Repitieron al unísono Gustav y Georgie, quienes poco a poco habían hecho de esa su costumbre más molesta.

—P-Pero… —Trastabilló Bill con su lengua—. ¿Cinco veces a la semana? ¡Esperen…! —Achicó los ojos hasta hacer de ellos dos rendijas por las que apenas pasaba la luz. Girándose para enfrentar a Georgie, una muy satisfecha Georgie que había esperado por ese momento para torturarlo, fue que la mandíbula de Bill se abrió hasta el punto de sospecha de que se había desencajado de su sitio—. ¿Diez veces?

—O quince —remató ella—. Ódiame o tenme envidia, que a mí me da lo mismo.

—¿Y no es una exageración? —Inquirió Tom, quien de mujeres no sabía tanto como quería hacerles creer.

—Nah —fue Gustav quien respondió—. Son las ventajas de haber nacido del sexo femenino. Orgasmos más intensos y frecuentes, sin necesidad de un tiempo de recuperación.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? —Gruñó Bill, quien posó su mirada en él y luego en Georgie como si con ello fuera a obtener de ellos una confesión jurada.

—Duh —le sacó Georgie la lengua—. Discovery Channel, nene. Deberías de culturizarte un poco más en lugar de leer Vogue antes de dormir. Tal vez un poco de conocimiento entre en esa cabezota tuya a pesar del spray y demás productos para el cabello que utilizas, y para variar aprendas algo nuevo.

—Lo que sea —bufó Bill.

El resto del trayecto a casa transcurrió en silencio salvo por una estación de radio que Bill sintonizó.

 

—Vaya… —Comentó Georgie a la hora del desayuno del día en que tenían que entregar los cuestionarios—. No eran exageraciones, esto en verdad es invasivo.

Gustav, quien ya había respondido el suyo desde días atrás, asintió solidario. —¿En qué pregunta vas?

—La setenta y ocho, y tengo que entrar en detalles de cuántas veces he practicado el sexo anal durante el último año, con cuántas parejas y si he usado protección. Así que… —Georgie se mordió la punta de la lengua con los dientes mientras tachaba un par de líneas y escribía un rotundo uno sobre el espacio marcado—. En perspectiva, creo que yo podría responder tu examen y tú el mío. Después de todo, ninguno de estos datos es secreto para el otro.

—Puede ser —concedió el baterista, bebiendo del café que se había servido como único desayuno—, pero David no lo vería así.

—Tampoco Bill.

—No —dijo con un suspiro—, por descontado que tampoco Bill.

Ya que dentro del refrigerador descansaban las muestras de orina y heces dentro de una bolsa marrón de papel, a nadie se le había hecho apetecible consumir ningún alimento que proveyera de ahí, y las consecuencias eran que hasta que volviera la señora de la limpieza y le diera una pasada con su paño mojado con cloro, tendrían que aguantarse el asco o no comer. Y maduros como eran, estaban llevando a cabo la segunda opción.

—Escucha esto —volvió Georgie a atraer su atención al cabo de unos minutos—. “Coloque una marca sobre las siguientes actividades sexuales que ha llevado a cabo durante el último año”, y la lista es… Hay cosas aquí que ni sé qué significan. ¿ _Felching_?

—Es consumir el semen que ya estuvo dentro de la vagina o el ano —dijo Gustav sin que su expresión cambiara ni un ápice de aburrida.

Georgie arqueó una ceja. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Vamos, es una categoría del porno. Poco de lo que viene en ese cuestionario ha sido nuevo.

—Vale, ya entendí… —Georgie siguió repasando la lista y poniendo marcas en por lo menos la mitad de los términos que aparecían. De vez en cuando consultaba con Gustav, y dependiendo de su respuesta era que asentía y hacía otra marca, o pasaba de largo pero murmuraba que “deberíamos de probarlo, ya sabes, sólo para ver si es divertido” y se lo proponía como meta a corto plazo.

Después de media hora, Georgie por fin puso el punto final a su cuestionario y lo guardó en el sobre de manila en que debía ser entregado al médico de la asegurado.

Los gemelos no tardaron en bajar, ese par había dormido lo más posible antes de partir al consultorio médico donde se les atendería durante las siguientes horas, e igual que Gustav y Georgie antes, ninguno hizo amagos de abrir el refrigerador.

A la hora indicada, aparecieron en una camioneta grande David, Michael y Duncan; éste último quien se encargó de llevar las muestras y recolectar los sobres.

Durante el trayecto, David tomó como propia la labor de aleccionarlos acerca de lo que podían o no decir frente a los médicos.

—Cero menciones de drogas, bebedores ocasionales, y juren por la Biblia si es necesario que ya está en sus planes dejar de fumar o la prima de gastos se irá a la estratósfera.

—Bah, patrañas —desmintió Bill a su manager.

—Háganlo, o la poliza subirá otros miles de euros y esos saldrán de su bolsillo —prosiguió David—. Cierto, casi lo olvido. Georgie —se dirigió luego a la bajista—, tú pasarás con una doctora mujer. Parte del protocolo, no te preocupes, pero examen será un poco diferente al de los demás.

—¿Por el tema de los anticonceptivos? —Adivinó Georgie sin problemas.

—Exacto.

—Ok, por mí no hay problema.

Una vez en la clínica donde se les atendería, Bill pasó primero al consultorio A y Georgie al B, en donde lo que ocurrió ahí dentro pasó a ser de dominio de Gustav a la hora del almuerzo cuando las revisiones terminaron y ellos se retiraron al estudio para ensayar un poco antes de dar por finalizada su jornada.

Aprovechando que Bill había ido al sanitario y que Tom estaba en una esquina del cuarto con su guitarra en el regazo y afinándola, Georgie hizo partícipe a Gustav de los preliminares.

—Hay buenas y malas noticias.

—¿Uh?

—Era como me temía. La doctora que me atendió me recalcó lo extraño que le parecía el que por todos estos años yo utilizara anticonceptivos orales sin una supuesta pareja monógama que para justificarlos. Mi mentira de que eran para regularme el ciclo menstrual igual no iba a colar porque ella tenía mi expediente médico completo y se habría dado cuenta que no era así, por lo que tuve que salir del apuro y la embarré en el proceso, pero mejor eso que la verdad.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que había tenido hasta hace poco un novio secreto, que teníamos casi dos años juntos, pero que rompimos. Que con él no utilizaba condones, así que me sacó más sangre y me van a hacer una prueba de ETSs, sólo por precaución.

—Ya, igual me pasó a mí —confesó Gustav para asombro de Georgie—. Yo también exageré un poco para despistar y mentí al contar que había tenido varias relaciones de una noche. Con condón y eso, pero el médico que me atendió insistió en una prueba para asegurarnos de que estaba sano. Lo cual será un desperdicio total, pero bueno, ya qué. No es como si pudiera contarle la verdad.

—Qué fastidio —resopló Georgie, quien como Gustav sabía, obtendría igual que él pruebas negativas. Después de todo, salvo por un par de besos aquí y allá que habían dado o recibido con terceros que se prestaran al jueguecito de servirles de pantalla frente a los gemelos para aplacar sus sospechas, no habían llegado más lejos que eso en los últimos años.

A ratos Gustav se cuestionaba si su limitada cantidad de parejas sexuales que se contaban con los dedos de una mano no serían señal de su inexperiencia, pero luego recordaba que Georgie se encontraba en igual condición, y que a pesar de ello se compenetraban de tal manera que ninguno sentía la necesidad de experimentar con otras personas.

Salvo por Lulú, y aquella modelo con la que había intimado en un sanitario, Gustav no había conocido a otra mujer que Georgie, y a ratos le resultaba significativo su falta de interés por hacerlo. Oportunidades no le faltaban, más de una fan habría subido de buena gana con él a su habitación aunque la promesa fuera un rapidito y después ser escoltada por alguien del equipo de seguridad a la salida trasera, pero era Gustav a quien esa perspectiva le resultaba sórdida e imposible de llevar a cabo.

Curioso era que a pesar de hablar de cualquier tema y sin tapujos, era precisamenete ese el que ni Georgie ni él habían tocado ni de lejos. Suponía él, porque era bastante doloroso el sacar a colación la larga lista de desconocidos con los que se habían tenido que besar en el pasado y salir a citas concertadas a fracasar por el bien de mantener su fachada, y lo que menos querían era intoxicarse con esas reminicencias.

En alguna revista había leído Gustav que el número de parejas promedio para un alemán en la veintena de su vida oscilaba entre quince y veinte, lo cual encontraba exagerado y un poquitín asqueroso. No porque considerara el sexo tabú o bajo un halo de prohibición, sino más bien porque se imaginaba compartir fluidos no sólo con la persona que se acostaba, sino además con otras tantas con las que ésta habían estado antes, y que una vida bajo los reflectores de la fama le hacían temer por esas relaciones indirectas de las que no se podía fiar ni un pelo.

Así que en suma, no, Gustav no tenía sentimientos de ningún tipo por su escaso número de parejas sexuales, y a ratos hasta se enorgullecía de lo bien que se entendía con Georgie en ese aspecto, en especial porque sabía que era mutuo. Intuía él que algo tenía que ver el haberse conocido de esa manera cuando el trasfondo no sólo era atracción netamente física, sino que se sustentaba por la amistad que había servido como cimiento a su posterior noviazgo.

Con Georgie era con quien Gustav se sentía más en confianza y libre de ser él mismo, y ese término no se refería sólo a contar sus chistes malos o actuar como un tonto frente a ella sin sentirse juzgado, sino también a mostrarse tal y como había venido al mundo. Frente a Georgie, Gustav no experimentaba ningún deseo de cubrirse o esconder ningún de su anatomía, y mucho menos de callar ningún apetito sexual que se le antojara probar. Al respecto habían sido los dos abiertos, y no se iban con rodeos.

Por charlas con algunos amigos y en fragmentos que había captado aquí y allá a lo largo de los años, Gustav dedujo que no era así como funcionaba con todas las parejas. Ahí donde uno de sus compañeros de Gymnasium le reveló que él y su novia hacían el amor a oscuras porque ella se cohibía de desnudarse frente a él, Gustav recordaba a Georgie, a la que ningún foco incandecente refrenaba cuando se trataba de ellos dos.

Georgie tenía sus inseguridades como cualquier otra persona, pero con Gustav éstas desaparecían, y el baterista podía jurar con una mano sobre el corazón que lo mismo le ocurría a él cuando se trataba de Georgie. Era… liberador. Y en más de un aspecto jugaba a su favor, porque esa cercanía que en su nivel primario y sexual les ayudaba a descubrir placeres jamás imaginados, fuera del dormitorio cumplía funciones de intimidad a las que sólo Bill y Tom se acercaban con su vínculo de gemelos.

«Claro que ese par es harina de otro costal», razonó Gustav para sí, y asintió convencido de que si se descuidaban, él y Georgie acabarían tan compenetrados como ese par, a punto de la telepatía, y el resultado sería interesante como menos.

—Te has quedado callado por mucho rato —interrumpió Georgie de pronto sus cavilaciones—. Bill ya volvió, y quiere que ensayemos el intro de Komm.

—¿Sigue aferrado a que sea la apertura del concierto?

—Sí, y nos ha convencido a todos menos a David. Es una lástima que falte tan poco para los conciertos y que todavía no lo haya convencido.

—Ahí tienes la palabra clave. _Todavía_ —recalcó Gustav, quien ya estaba resignado a ensayar ese intro hasta que las palmas de las manos se le ampollaran y que David diera por fin su brazo a torcer, porque lo que Bill se proponía, por insistencia casi demencial lo obtenía.

—¿Se pueden apresurar ustedes dos? —Les gritó Bill desde su sitio frente a los micrófonos, y Gustav y Georgie se contuvieron para no ponerle los ojos en blanco en protesta de fastidio—. No tenemos tiempo que perder, así que en marcha —les chasqueó los dos repetidas veces.

—Lo dice que el que se tardó media hora en el retrete —gruño Gustav por lo bajo—, y que no puede esperar ni treinta segundos a los demás después de volver.

—En honor a nuestra amistad es que no lo mato —afirmó Georgie en un murmullo de idéntico mal genio—, pero ganas no me faltan.

A pesar de que el ensayo comenzó con el pie derecho, en cuestión de minutos recobraron la armonía que les permitía trabajar como banda, y cuando Georgie volvió más tarde para ultimar detalles con ellos acerca del tour fue que tuvo que admitir que el inicio de Komm hacía un buen intro para levantar telones y prender los ánimos para el concierto.

La sonrisa de Bill cuando obtuvo lo que quería despertó en su gemelo y compañeros de banda una pequeña alarma de atención, porque ya fuera que se tratara de algo minúsculo como conseguir botellas de agua de una marca en específico para cada país que visitaban, o algo más grande como que la plataforma del escenario estuviera en posición con un ángulo de 47,9º porque así se le había plantado y de otra manera montaría un berrinche descomunal, lo cierto es que temían por esos momentos en que Bill veía sus anhelos frustrados más que cuando los llevaba a cabo según sus especificaciones.

Su ira y las consecuencias que ésta acarreaba eran de temerse, pero de ello tendrían oportunidad después de corroborarlo por las malas.

 

A una semana de abordar un vuelo exprés que los llevaría a Luxemburgo, el país en donde empezarían el Welcome to Humanoid City Tour (nombre oficial y al que abreviaban sólo a Humanoid Tour), Gustav recibió una llamada de su padre en la que lo invitaba de acampada a él y a Frederick, salida en la que sólo faltaba su confirmación, porque la cabaña en la que se alojarían ya estaba rentada y los enseres empacados, listos para lanzarse a la aventura.

De primera mano Gustav se decantó por alegar que el trabajo no le permitiría ausentarse por los tres días que duraría el viaje, pero sería una completa falsedad porque todo estaba al punto y David les había regalado esa última semana para ellos y eran libres de hacer con ella lo que les viniera en gana.

Gustav había tenido planes de pasar esos días con Georgie, pero luego la bajista había anunciado su madre vendría a Magdeburgo de visita y que ella la pasearía por la ciudad, así que Gustav en realidad bien podía aceptar irse de acampada, actividad que por cierto lo dejaba frío y a ratos desconcertado cuando los lujos más básicos como el agua corriente y los retretes conectados al drenaje lo abandonaban, pero de la que podría sacar provecho. Una vez en tour extrañaría a su familia a morir, y quizá ese corto paseo le sirviera en más de un propósito.

Así que sin más, Gustav aceptó y después se lo comunicó a Georgie, a David y por último a los gemelos, en ese orden preciso.

Su partida se llevó a cabo a la mañana siguiente, y antes de marcharse se encargó de tener a punto las maletas que se llevaría de tour y que los miembros del staff tenían órdenes precisas de subir tal y como estaban. Él después los alcanzaría en su destino, y con ello quedaron atados los cabos sueltos. De Georgie se despidió en la entrada de la casa, y disfrutando de la quietud que sólo las seis de la mañana les podía proveer, se besaron sin recato alguno frente a Frederick y Franziska, quienes lo conducirían hasta Loitsche para de ahí bajar a Franziska y subir a Tobías.

—Te voy a extrañar —abrazó Georgie fuerte a Gustav, y éste le correspondió con palabras similares—. ¿No olvidas nada? ¿Algo que se te quede atrás?

—Sólo tú, pero…

—Es un viaje entre hombres, Gus.

—Lo sé.

Pendiendo sobre sus cabezas quedó implícito que esa acampada era una salida que no sólo se limitaba a ser ‘para hombres’ sino también como una actividad para que Gustav conectara con su progenitor, por lo que era necesaria tanto como muy esperada por ambos. Y ya que de paso Georgie tenía tantos meses sin ver a Melissa que a las dos les sentaría fatal el tener que cancelar, Gustav tuvo qué aceptar que el compromiso estaba hecho y era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Que por más que les doliera la separación, tendrían que aprender a sobrellevar esos días a como diera lugar.

—Nos vemos en Luxemburgo —musitó Georgie al final.

—Sin falta, ahí estaré el sábado.

Georgie no cruzó el dintel de la puerta porque estaba en pijama y afuera hacía frío, pero además porque si salía, después le sería más difícil la marcha de Gustav, y así acordaron los dos que lo mejor era no alargar su agonía con interminables adioses, sino sólo reducirlo a uno y soportar estoicos lo demás.

A pesar de los ojos húmedos, Georgie sonrió el despedirse de él agitando la mano al aire, y Gustav hizo lo mismo, convencido de que pasar el tiempo con sus familias antes de embarcarse al tour les serviría para hacerlo más llevadero, y que de paso el dolor de la separación sería temporal.

—¿Todo bien, Romeo? —Le chanceó Franziska apenas cruzaron la verja de entrada—. Tu Julieta no parecía estar en las mejores condiciones.

—Estaremos bien —afirmó Gustav por los dos, a sabiendas de que por más amarga que fuera la partida por la que acababan de pasar, el reencuentro les sería dulce.

Con ello en mente, Gustav suspiró y se prepararó para disfrutar de las cortas vacaciones en el bosque a las que estaba por embarcarse con su padre y con Frederick, y la vez, sonrió para sí al comprobar cuánto deseaba que transcurriera el tiempo.

No sólo por volver a encontrarse con Georgie, sino también por el tour, y la impaciencia le hizo experimentar un dolorcillo agradable en el estómago, que no venía a ser más que la promesa de adrenalina y el cúmulo de emociones que se apoderaban de él cuando la presencia del público que había asistido para escucharlos tocar en vivo les transmitían su energía.

Sin proponérselo, Gustav preparó una cuenta regresiva y aspiró hasta llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco; estaba listo para todo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
